I don't Like People in Masks
by AnimeAmber
Summary: Spiderman movie most people don't take people off the street to live with them, corse most people don't go flying through someone else’s front door


1Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the movie, only my stuff

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was a sunny day and Peter was sitting on his couch relaxing. Suddenly something or someone crashed through his front door. Peter got up to what in the world it was. He was surprised to see a teenage girl stand up.

"Sorry." was all she said before footsteps were heard. A huge man stood in the door way. The girl ran towards him. The guy picked up the door off the floor and used it to hit her. She flew across the room and crashed in to something. "Great see you're wrecking this guys stuff." the girl stood shakily holding the side of her head. She looked at her hand. "Great." she staggered back to the door. "Sorry." she said again.

The guy swung at her and she ducked, he swung again and she ducked only this time as she stood up he used his other fist. It connected with the girls jaw putting her lights out and knocking her on to the floor aways off. Peter had enough.

"Hey." the guy turned around to see Spiderman down the hall some. "Why don't you pick on some one your own size?"

"You?" the guy laughed. "I will squish and than squish the girl."

"Well Bruno." Spiderman had given him a name, he looked like he belonged in the circus. "I just don't think that's gonna happen today."

(Later)

By the time the girl started to come to, Peter had already changed. She opened her eyes and everything swirled. There was some guy starting down at her. The girl sat up, her head felt like some one was drilling through it, she fell back down.

"I wouldn't get up if I were you for a while."

"What happened?"

"Well you came through my door, and got your butt kicked and blacked out and I laid you here. It's better than laying on the floor in glass and debrie."

"Sorry." the girl tried sitting up again. She sat holding the left side of her head. "I knew I shouldn't have run in to this building."

"If you don't mind my asking why were you running from that guy?"

"Because ummm...ummm..." the closed her eyes tight.

"Tell me later, right you need to rest." Peter helped her lay down.

"He won't get me will he?"

"No," Peter shook his head. "he won't." and than the girl was out like a light.

(2 hours later)

"Do you always stare at people?" the girl asked before opening her eyes.

Peter realized that had been staring at the girl. "Sorry. But do you always fly through people's front doors?"

The girl smirked as she slowly sat up. She looked around. "Sorry about the place. I'll pay for it." she slowly stood.

"You ok?" Peter asked ready to catch the girl if she fell.

"Yeah I think. I think."

Peter wasn't so sure she was.

"Can I at lest help you clean up?" she asked.

"Sure if you feel up to it?"

"I do. I think." she laughed.

(3 minutes later)

"So what's your name?" the girl asked.

"Peter, Peter Parker."

"Jessica. It's Jessica." she smiled.

Peter grinned.

"So what do you do? Besides have people come hurtling through your door."

"Well," Peter laughed. "I'm a photographer."

"Like for the newspaper? Or for some girly magazine?"

Peter stood there shocked at what Jessica had said.

She started laughing. "I'm joking. You should see your face." she was bent over she was laughing so hard.

Peter recovered. "Oh hahah. You should be one to talk."

"Why's that?" Jessica empted the dustpan.

"Who was that guy?"

"If you're thinking I'm with him, you are greatly wrong."

"If you say so." Peter mumbled.

"Do want me to beat you with this dust pan?"

"That would look pretty weird on the police reports. Man gets beat by dust pan. Would it be a murder?"

"Depends what kind of mood I'm in." Jessica laughed.

(Hour later)

"Well thanks for letting me clean up, I'll the money to you as fast as I can." Jessica said.

"I'll walk you home."

"No that's ok. I can handle myself, as long as it's not guys that look like...well...that guy did."

"Ok." Peter smiled.

"See ya." Jessica walked down the steps. 'Nice guy.' Jessica thought as she walked down the street. 'Yeah they're all nice until they want something.' Jessica rolled her eyes. 'I don't think he's like that.' 'Yeah what ever.'


End file.
